


Dressed To Kill

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Rescue Missions, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: When Simon is abducted (again) by Vampires Izzy knows how to rescue her boyfriend: through the frontdoor and dressed to kill.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Dressed To Kill

**Author's Note:**

> HM 500 prompts - prompt fill: scale  
> Banned together bingo: unusual weapons concealing

Izzy just rolled her eyes when the Vampire demanded to have her weapons. She reached for her thigh holster that was barely concealed by her tight black leather dress and pulled out the hidden dagger. With an annoyed huff she handed it to him, together with her trademark, the electro whip that was curled around her arm like a snake.

The Vampire took both and stashed them in his robes before he gestured Izzy to follow him, a smug smile on his lips. Izzy followed him without hesitation, the clacking of her high heels ringing loudly through the hallway of Hotel Dumord, the headquarter of the New York Vampire clan.

She felt eyes on her but her steps were steady, taking the looks as the compliments they were. She knew very well how she looked with her ankle boots with 12 inches heels, black dress that hugged her figure tightly, blood red lipstick that matched her red fingernails. She smiled when she thought of the special nail polish she had applied. The Vampires were definitely in for a surprise. 

They reached their destination and Izzy took in her surroundings. Simon was sitting on a couch, his hands cuffed, an unknown Vampire towering over him. She was relieved when she didn't see any bite marks. 

"Let him go. Now."

"And why would we do that little Shadowhunter?" The Vampire looked at her, his smile turning into a snarl when he took in her appearance and her thick blue neck vein.

"Because he belongs to me." 

The Vampire just snorted. "You are not even armed. We let you in because we honor the treaty we have with the Institute, but he came out of free will. He is ours."

The Vampire hadn't noticed that Izzy had moved slightly towards the other Vampire, bringing herself in the perfect position to strike. 

"See, this is where you are wrong. I'm armed and he is mine."

She grabbed the Vampire next to her, span him around and used his own movement to increase the impact of her punch. She punched with an open fist, burying her deep red fingernails in the Vampire's chest - fingernails that were painted with a substance containing Adamas and thus deadly for the Vampire.

The Vampire shrieked when Izzy's nails pierced his skin and turned into ashes the moment her nails dug deeper in his flesh. 

Without missing a beat Izzy grabbed her whip that was about to shatter to the ground along with the Vampire's remains and lashed out with it. The whip curled around the other Vampire's neck and with a harsh tug she severed his head. 

She jumped forward to the couch to free Simon. 

"From a scale from one to Princess Leia, how badass was I?" She cocked an eyebrow at Simon before she pulled him into a kiss. 

"Rey. Definitely Rey. You were amazing."

Izzy grinned, still not fully believing that she really knew what Simon was talking about. But she really could live with Rey.


End file.
